Copos e Declarações
by Sukah
Summary: Uma noite, duas pessoas, uma declaração. [Oneshot][Reeditada]


**Ohayou o/  
**  
Weee o/ fic mega melosa de Hanakimi xD espero que gostem n.n Feliz Natal o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Hanakimi não me pertence e tal o.o... (sério? u.u)

* * *

**Nota:** Fanfic atualizada em 05/07/07. Nenhuma mudança no enredo, mas várias correções e alterações na formatação foram feitas n.n

* * *

**Copos e Declarações**

* * *

Durante o curto espaço de tempo entre o jantar e a hora de dormir, alguns dormitórios foram escolhidos para sediar uma festa particular em comemoração ao final do ano.  
A escolha consistia em escolher um dormitório e dois próximos se juntarem neste. A bebida e a comida era por conta de quem vinha para o dormitório escolhido. E a "festinha" tinha permissão para durar até meia noite apenas. 

'Ainda não acredito, por que sempre o nosso dormitório?' – Mizuki olhava desolada para o teto, tentando evitar olhar para a bagunça concentrada no centro do quarto.

'Bom, pelo menos a maioria já foi embora, e ainda sobrou comida e bebida.' – Sano, ao contrário de Mizuki, observava a bagunça, e o ultimo hóspede que estava tacado em cima da mesa improvisada.Nakatsu como sempre, bebera além da conta, e por isso agora se encontrava dormindo em cima da mesa, em meio a copos meio vazios e restos de comida.

'Seria uma boa acordar ele e leva-lo para o quarto. O Kayashima já foi embora faz algum tempo e nem se deu ao trabalho de arrasta-lo junto.'

'É, ele disse algo a respeito de se recusar a chegar perto de alguém com uma mistura de cores tão intensa na própria aura.' – Mizuki encarou Nakatsu, como se estivesse esperando ver algo ao redor dele.

'Na verdade ele não queria era carregar um bêbado. Agora vamos ter que fazer isso.'Sano foi em direção a Nakatsu e segurou um dos braços dele.

'Mizuki, me ajuda aqui.'

Ashiya levantou, desviou das garrafas que rolavam pelo chão, do copo quebrado, do resto de algo que antes fora um bolinho, e ajudou Sano a levar Nakatsu para fora.

Depois de alguns minutos de sufoco, finalmente os três chegaram em frente ao quarto de Kayashima.

'Sano... ta trancado...'

'Ah, não! Ele não fez isso.' – Sano largou Nakatsu, que rolou pelo chão sem mostrar qualquer sinal de ter acordado. 'KAYASHIMA! Abre isso!'

'Acho que ele estava falando sério quando disse que o Nakatsu não entrava no quarto se bebesse mais.' – Observou Mizuki que tentava em vão levantar Nakatsu sozinha. 'O que vamos fazer?'

'É, acho que não tem jeito mesmo.' – Sano escorregou parede abaixo. 'Vamos leva-lo para dormir no nosso quarto.'

'Sano...'

'Hm?'

'Ele vai dormir com quem?'

'Com você que não lógi...' – Sano parou de falar no momento em que percebeu que teria que dormir com Nakatsu. 'Ele dorme no corredor, vamos deixa-lo aqui mesmo.'

'Não é certo deixa-lo aqui. Eu durmo com ele. Agora vamos leva-lo.'

Os dois voltaram ao quarto arrastando Nakatsu, e o deixaram em um canto enquanto limpavam um pouco da bagunça para poderem dormir.

'Cuidados com os cacos de vidro.'

'Vou coloca-los em uma caixa.'

'E essas garrafas vazias?'

'Empilhe elas ao lado da escrivaninha.'

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, o quarto estava apresentável. Garrafas vazias amontoadas num canto, restos de comida em sacos plásticos e na mesa apenas dois copos inteiros, um cheio e um vazio.

'Finalmente.' – Mizuki se arrastava até o banheiro para trocar de roupa, enquanto Sano tentava arrumar um lugar para acomodar o hóspede indesejado.

Ela entrou no banheiro, e dessa vez lembrou de trancar a porta. Ligou o chuveiro e tomou uma ducha rápida, já que havia se sujado limpando o quarto.

_" Queria poder ficar junto com o Sano..."_ – Mizuki pensava enquanto desligava o chuveiro e se secava.

'Bom deixa pra lá.' – Ela estendeu a toalha e se trocou.

'Mizuki...' – Sano chamou por ela do outro lado da porta.

Mizuki enxaguou a boca correndo e gritou para ver o que Sano queria.

'Eu já me troquei, vou apagar a luz e dormir, tudo bem?'

'A, tudo. Pode apagar.'

Ela demorou um pouco mais no banheiro, lavou o rosto e penteou o cabelo.  
Quando saiu, enxergava apenas alguns pontos do quarto iluminados pela luz fraca que entrava pela janela. Mas foi o suficiente para conseguir chegar até a cama.

"_ Sano já foi deitar, a cortina ta fechada..."_

Mizuki subiu a escada e se jogou na sua cama, mas congelou no momento que percebeu que havia alguém do seu lado.

'Na..Nakatsu?'

'O Nakatsu está dormindo lá embaixo. Eu realmente não queria dormir com ele, e traze-lo aqui pra cima seria empenho demais.'

'SANO?!'

'Não grita...'

Os olhos de Mizuki estavam se acostumando com o escuro, e para a sua felicidade, ela conseguia enxergar ele deitado ao seu lado.

'Hm... Sano...'

'O Que?' – O garoto deitou de lado para conversar com ela.

'O que é isso na sua mão?'

'Ah...' – Ele olhou distraidamente para a mão esquerda.''Resolvi beber alguma coisa, afinal eu não bebi nada a noite inteira.'

'Da onde você pegou esse copo?!' – O desespero começou a tomar conta de Mizuki.

Sano manteve seu olhar vago por um momento, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de algo.

'Em cima da mesa, tinham dois copos, peguei ali.'Mizuki deu um pulo, e sentou rapidamente.

'Sano. Você não pode beber, e olha isso!' – Ela pegou o copo que estava na mão dele. 'Ta vazio!!! O copo que estava ali em cima da mesa estava muito cheio.'

Sano se sentou na cama ao lado dela, enquanto coçava a cabeça. 'Ta, foi só um pouco, e nem ta fazendo efeito.' 'Isso porque você acabou de tomar.'

'Ta, se dormir passa, e é isso que vou fazer.' – Dizendo isso ele deitou novamente e se virou para a parede. 'Boa noite, Mizuki.'

Mizuki continuou sentada por mais algum tempo, então colocou o copo vazio num canto da cama, onde não pudesse quebrar.

'Boa noite...'Ela, ao contrario de Sano, se deitou virada para o quarto, e demorou alguns minutos até ficar sonolenta.

_"O Sano está aqui, mas está bêbado. Que graça tem? Queria poder ficar perto dele um pouco..."_

Ashiya se encolheu um pouco embaixo do cobertor, e encarou o teto com os olhos semi-abertos. Aos poucos ela ia perdendo os sentidos, e os barulhos vindos da cama de baixo, provavelmente roncos do Nakatsu, agora estavam ficando distantes...

'Mizuki...'

Ela abriu um pouco os olhos e aos poucos uma imagem borrada foi se formando.

'Mizuki...'

Depois de alguns segundos, a imagem do quarto se formou, e ela lembrou que estava dormindo, e o melhor, ao lado do Sano. Ainda meio sonolenta, foi se virar para ver quem a estava chamando, quando sentiu um braço deslizar pela sua cintura e se sobressaltou.

"_O que?!..."_

Isso foi o suficiente para ela acordar de vez e enxergar muito bem o quarto, o teto, a cama, etc. Também foi o suficiente para lembrar que Sano havia bebido, e perceber que ele estava se aproximando.

'Sano?' – Ela sussurrou.

'Hm...'

'Sano, o que você está fazendo?' – Ela estava vermelha e com vergonha, mas incrivelmente feliz.

'Mizuki...' – O braço dele escorregou um pouco mais, envolvendo a cintura dela por inteiro, e fazendo assim com que ele se aproximasse mais.

Ela tremeu quando sentiu a respiração dele, e seu coração começou a bater muito forte. Hesitou um pouco e então virou para vê-lo.

'Sano, você está bêbado, nem sabe mais o que está fazendo. É melhor voltar a dormir.' – Ela se afastou um pouco enquanto falava, mas ele a segurou com mais força.

Sano usou a mão que estava segurando ela para se apoiar na cama, e com a outra virou o rosto dela.

Mizuki virou assustada, e quase sentiu seu coração fora do corpo quando viu que ele estava apoiado sobre ela, e a encarando.

'Sano... você está bêbado, saia de cima de mim...' – As palavras iam saindo da boca de Ashiya, mas o vermelho de seu rosto dizia exatamente o contrário do que a boca tentava falar.

A mão dele deslizou pelo rosto de Mizuki, até parar sobre os lábios, que contornou vagarosamente.

_"Ele está bêbado.. mas.."_

O garoto então se inclinou um pouco, até chegar próximo ao rosto dela, fazendo-a sentir seu calor, sua respiração e seu coração.

'Sano, saia de cima de mim...'

Ele continuava encarando-a.

'Sano.. sai...'

"E_le não sabe o que está fazendo..."_

'Mizuki... Eu te amo.''O que?! Você bebeu, e agora fica falando besteiras.'

'Eu te amo...'

'Sai de cima de...'

Ela pretendia terminar de falar, mas não conseguiu, porque sua voz sumiu quando Sano se aproximou mais. Ele falou novamente que a amava, mas dessa vez tão de perto que ela não conseguiu esboçar reação nenhuma quando ele desceu um pouco mais a cabeça e a beijou.

Os lábios dos dois ficaram por um longo tempo juntos, enquanto isso a mão de Sano acariciava o rosto de Mizuki.  
Quando ele se levantou, foi até a orelha dela e disse pela ultima vez:

'Te amo.'

Após isso desabou ao lado dela, fechou os olhos e dormiu.  
Ashiya por usa vez, continuava completamente petrificada.

"_Ele estava bêbado..."  
_  
Respirou fundo, e virou-se novamente, mas dessa vez para a parede, ficando próxima ao rosto de Sano.

"_Ele estava bêbado, mas... mesmo assim eu o amo."_

'Sano, acho que no fundo... você é gay.' – Ela disse baixinho enquanto se acomodava próximo a ele, e então fechou os olhos.  
Ele, apenas sorriu, e a abraçou.  
Depois disso, as horas passaram calmas. Todos dormindo, garrafas vazias amontoadas num canto, restos de comida em sacos plásticos e na mesa apenas um copo cheio.

* * *

**Fim o/

* * *

N/A:  
**Nyaaa o/ Espero que tenham gostado n.n 


End file.
